Remember Me
by ScarletFoxx
Summary: Suddenly my body moves forward and my lips crush to his on their own accord. I instantly melt at the feel of his lips, tears rolling down my cheeks at the perfection of this fabricated moment, pretending he was still my Day. The moment shatters as he stiffens and I pull away in an instance, my eyes wide in the horror of what I just did, what I promised I wouldn't. (alt. ending)


_**Hello everyone! I'm ScarlettFoxx and here's my offering to the Legend Trilogy Archive! Contains spoilers to the ending of Champion and basically the entire storyline by extension but please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- The characters below to not belong to me but to Marie Lu, the brilliant creator of the Legend Trilogy Universe **_

_**June's POV**_

My breath stops as he touches my shoulder and I turn, getting lost in those hopelessly beautiful eyes, so familiar yet strange.

"Have we met before?" Day, no Daniel, questions in a nearly forgotten voice after catching up to me. My breath catches in my throat for moment getting lost in those hopelessly beautiful eyes, so familiar yet strange. I shake it off, mentally scolding myself and my denial to the question rises to my lips but the words catch on my throat, refusing to be spoken. Suddenly my body moves forward and my lips crush to his on their own accord. I instantly melt at the feel of his lips, tears rolling down my cheeks at the perfection of this fabricated moment, pretending he was still my Day. The moment shatters as he stiffens and I pull away in an instance, my eyes wide in the horror of what I just did, what I promised I wouldn't.

"I-I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else." I stammer, wiping away my tears hurriedly and turning from his wide and shocked eyes. I begin to run, emotions a wild torrent inside of me. '_What have I do, what have I done?!" _A hand catches mine and I whirl again finding Day staring back at me, his mouth partially open. I'm frozen. "L- look I'm sorry I-I thought..." His gaze silences me, the imperfect perfection of his eyes filling with tears.

"J-June?" My heart stops as he says my name, with the same tenderness as before. Suddenly he arms wrap around me and his lips are on mine again, a fiery passion engulfing my senses. I don't question it, don't question anything, as I start kissing him back all my pent up feelings breaking through, frustration, loneliness, anger, and sorrow all melting away at the touch of his lips. Nothing else mattered for one perfect moment. Then it snaps as the logical part of my brain kicks back in, I couldn't do this, not again, not after everything that happened to him because of me. I break the contact with effort, heart breaking again with it. Tears cover Day's no, Daniel's, face as I pull free, his arms still pressing me tightly to him. "June it's really you right?" He whispers. I feel utterly lost. What happened? He didn't recognize me three minutes, fifty-seven seconds ago but now he was kissing me and whispering my name. I don't know how to react.

"Yes my name is June." I reply tersely, struggling to keep feeling from my voice. His grip on me tightens and he gives me a smile, the same smile he always gave me after a kiss, the rare times when we kissed just for pleasure not out of desperation or fear.

"June it's me Day, please tell me you remember." He says, a vulnerability entering his voice,smile faltering a little.

"Day..." I breath, mind desperately working to understand how he knew my name again. The smile returns full force, its brilliance stealing my breath away.

"It all came back June, the moment you kissed me all of it, everything came back." He says softly, burying his face into the crook of my neck. "I remember you." Disbelief overwhelms me, battling with the hope that flares within as well. Could it be true that he remembered after all this time? Ten years, eighty-seven days, five hours, and thirty two minutes after I introduced myself to Day for a second time after he awoke from his coma his memories are back now?

"How?" I whimper, my voice sounding raw with emotion. If this turned out to be a lie I think I would break and this time I don't think I could pull myself back together. He pulls his face back, looking at me with his intense blue eyes shivers sent up my spine.

"The Antarctic Scientists have been trying to help me remember the past ten years but only fragments have returned, bits and pieces filling my dreams." His voice is soft, raw with the unkempt, wild emotion that was him, that was Day. "I remembered my mother, John, Kaede, almost everything but one thing, the biggest piece of the puzzle was always missing, only hands here, a flash of dark hair there. The most beautiful dark eyes with twinkling gold flecks." His grip on my tightens again, pressing me to him as if afraid I would leave. "You June, you evaded my dreams, my memories, a constant missing link, missing part of my life." His voice sounds for vulnerable right now and tears are rolling down his cheeks. But the aching sadness, the torment and anguish that had always been present in his eyes when we were together wasn't there. An intense desperation replaces it.

"Everything? Does that include everything I did to you?" I question, waiting for the flash of pain. As expected his eyes flash with grief but it seems different.

"June I don't, I've never blamed you for that, I never wanted you to think I did." I gasp at his revelation, unable to believe it. He may not have wanted to blame me but deep in his heart he must've. His eyes say different though, a fierce desire in his eyes. "Most of the time I was terrified I would lose you to and I did, I lost you for ten years of my life." He says retracting his hold, hands sliding down my arms and holding my own. Only now do I notice something shiny on his fingers, a paper clip ring. The paper clip ring I made him. "I've been living in a haze June, trying to find something I lost, not knowing whether I even could! Who you were, whether you were still alive… I didn't know. All I knew is that I needed you, I still need you June Iparis." I can't believe the words he's telling me, even through amnesia he remembered our connection, our love all these years even if he couldn't remember my name itself.

"Day I…." I start to say.

"Shhhh June please, please just say you won't leave me again." His voice is filled with emotion, desperation and I find myself thinking of what Tess told me all those years ago, how Day loved me and I would break his heart. Looking into his eyes I felt like I already had, he looked so desperate and afraid as if I had, as if I could move on without him. I find myself smile, nervous and afraid, as if the universe may try and tear us apart once more, but the smile seems to be enough for Day as he eyes become impossibly bright with happiness. His lips crash onto mine again and this time I return it completely and wholeheartedly, pushing away any doubts of the future. Day was here with me now after ten long years and even if it was temporary, even if fate tried to tear us apart again, right now we were together and I refuse to let go ever again.

_**I really hope you all enjoyed! I just finished the series (after starting it two days ago) but the ending of Champion kept haunting me so i had to write this, please leave me any and all feedback in a review!**_

_**~Foxx**_


End file.
